


Duality

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Filming, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hallucinations, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, Making Love, More Sexual Tension, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Punishment, Rough Sex, Running, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie wins a contest to be an assistant on the set of Tom's new movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The movie set was abuzz with activity. I couldn't believe I'd won the contest to be the director's assistant for the duration of the picture. I had entered on a whim, thinking it would help me with my script writing and give me an insight into the business. I hadn't expected to win.  
I stood outside the director's trailer, clutching my tablet to my chest, trying not to hyperventilate. Could this really be happening? “Pinch me.”  
“Well if you insist.” Someone pinched the back of my arm.  
“Youch! What the hell?” I whirled around to see who had pinched me.  
“Sorry. You did say 'pinch me'. I merely obliged your request.” I blushed, hot and scarlet. My favorite actor and one of the other reasons I'd entered the contest stood grinning like a cheeky bastard with his hands in his pockets.  
“I thought I was alone.”  
“You were. I was just heading to the set. You're Jamie, the contest winner?” I nodded, biting my lip. He extended his hand fresh from his pocket. “I'm Tom.”  
“I know.” I blushed even more at how breathless I sounded. I shook his hand, big and warm.  
“Tom! You're needed on set!”  
He glanced over his shoulder. “I'm being summoned. Hope you enjoy it here.”  
I watched him go, mentally kicking myself for not saying all things I had planned to say. His ass looked glorious in the jeans he wore. And yes, yes! He was wearing the boots. I squealed and turned in a circled, excitedly stamping my feet.  
The director cleared his throat. Shit. I'm sure I blushed up into my hair. “Everything alright?”  
I cleared my own throat and tried to summon some minute composure. “I'm fine. I just-”  
“You're late.”  
“No, I'm not. I've been here for 15 minutes.”  
“Why didn't you knock?”  
“Overwhelmed. Taking it in. Getting pinched.”  
“What was that last?”  
“Nothing.” I shook my head. Don't argue with the director. “I'm sorry. It won't happen again.”  
“I hope not. You're being here is a huge risk. Even with an NDA.”  
“Yes, sir. I understand and I'm so thankful and privileged to be here.”  
“Yes well, I appreciate that. Keep up. Ask questions but don't be annoying. And don't fuck up my shot.” I nodded then followed them to the set.

I flopped into bed, still dressed and immediately hopped onto Facebook on my tablet. I had to tell my web sisters about my encounter. Something so simple as being pinched offhandedly set me on fire. I wish he'd pinched my ass, but Tom was too much a gentleman. I giggled insanely at the comments posted by my favorite girls. I texted the kids then hopped into the shower.  
My shower playlist had me worked up, but I hate masturbating in the shower. I glanced at the bedside clock. Too early for bed. Maybe I'd just check the rest of my social media, maybe write a little. I hadn't packed a book and the Kindle battery had died on the flight. I hopped up to plug it in.  
My phone was flashing when I flopped back on the bed. Director's Assistant: Boss wants you to work with Mr. H tomorrow.  
My jaw dropped. No. Fucking. Way. My hands shook as I texted back. Me: Doing what?  
Director's Assistant: I don't know. Practicing lines, maybe? Why do you ask so many questions?  
Me: Sorry. See you tomorrow.  
I squealed and kicked the bed. I resisted the urge to jump back on Facebook and tell the girls. I'd just try to get a fuck load of pictures and fill them all in after work.


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked softly on the door to Tom's trailer. I could hear music on the other side of the door but couldn't make it out. I'd seen his rental Jag in the parking lot so I knew he was here. Yes, stalker much. I raised my hand to knock again and the door opened.  
“The contest winner.”  
“The PR rep?”  
“Bingo. Come on in.” I squeezed past him in the doorway. “That's Tom's security guard, Brian. He goes where Tom goes, no exceptions.”  
“Even the bathroom?”  
“He checks it first.” I bit my bottom lip. “Marcus tells us you're going to be Tom's assistant today. His own personal assistant got the flu. Nasty business and we can't have him getting it in the middle of filming.” I nodded again. A bubble of excitement and anxiety rose in my chest. “You don't say much.”  
“I do actually, but I'm trying to be relatively normal while I'm here.”  
His laugh surprised me. “I appreciate your honesty. Tom's in the back getting ready. Do what he asks. He'll call me if there's any problems. And there's Brian.” I sat down at the table, stunned and dropped my hands in my lap.  
Focus, girl. Focus. Look at your fingers. Focus. The PR rep, Nate, disappeared into the back for a moment then came out and nodded to the both of us before stepping out the door. I turned to the body guard, clutching my tablet to my chest. “Is there a bathroom?”  
“First door.”  
I dashed for the door. The world spun beneath. I bent over and pressed my forehead to the sink. My heart fluttered in my chest. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This isn't happening. I cannot deal. I can't even.” The words sounded like thunder in my head, but they murmured under my breath.  
The door opened. Shit, I forgot to lock it. “Oh, sorry.” I stood up, drawing a deep breath through my nose, brushing the hair out of my eyes with the palm of my hand. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes-” I croaked. I cleared my throat. “Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking.” We stood awkwardly, a few feet apart.  
“Mind if I-?”  
“Oh sorry!” I darted past him, stealing a glance up as I squeezed by. He looked down at me with the peculiar smile. I didn't stop in the main open area. “I'll just be waiting outside.” The security guard smirked and shook his head. I closed the door behind me and dropped onto the steps.  
I let my head hang. I pulled out my phone and message one of my best friend, my sister Trixi. Me: I can't do this. I'm totally freaking out.  
Trixi: You can! And you will! For us!  
Me: I just freaked out in the bathroom.  
Trixi: You'll be fine. You're going to try to touch him, right?  
Me: Fuck yes.  
Trixi: Atta girl, you're fine. Now get to work!  
Me: :P  
The door opened behind me. “I need to get to make-up. Damn, alarm.” I jumped up then down the few steps. Tom and his security guard thumped down the stairs. He flashed me a dashing smile. “You'll do wonderful. I'm not too terribly hard to please.” I pressed my lips together and tried not to whimper.  
I followed them both to the make-up trailer and all points beyond, feeling like a neurotic shadow. My biggest achievement was bottled water by lunch. I couldn't eat. My stomach had tied itself in knots. I desperately wanted to strike up a conversation and get to know him, maybe ingratiate myself, so that we might become friends and I wouldn't fall back into the millions of fawning fans.  
The cast met to run through lines after lunch. I stood back against the wall, waiting to be needed and not being needed. When the conversation died down, Tom waved me over. My stomach dropped to my feet. “Jamie, would you be a peach and pop over to my trailer? I forgot to grab my copy of the script.”  
“Of course, Mr. H.” He grinned. I'd been calling him that all day. I forced myself to walk calmly out the door. But once my feet hit the asphalt, I ran like a motherfucker. I'm fairly certain I keened like an injured animal half the way there.  
I opened the door to Tom's trailer, my heart already in my throat at being asked to get his script copy. I stepped in the door and froze. Surely, my eyes played tricks on me. Loki, yes Loki as played by Tom in the Marvel movies, black hair, green eyes, delicious, devilish grin, stood behind Tom. Tom's hands had been tied above his head to a light fixture on the wall with Loki's scarf. His shirt lay unbuttoned and open. Loki's hand connected to the two, nestled in Tom's unzipped pants.  
I must have made some sound, a gasp or squeak or soft moan. Loki turned slightly. His stern face lit up with a cocky grin and a raised eyebrow.  
I licked my lips, feeling my face on fire. “I- Uh- I just came for the script.”  
“On the table, pet.” He turned back to Tom, sounding almost disappointed. His hand moved up and down in the open trousers. I stood transfixed, imaging Loki's hand stroking Tom's cock.  
Tom's face turned into his arm. His heavy breath sent shivers down my spine. I moved cautiously forward to gather the script off the table and backed away slowly. Loki's eyebrow arched, his smirk never leaving his thin lips. Tom gasped and Loki hushed him.  
I backed into the door and squeaked. Loki's laugh danced over my skin, drawing gooseflesh. I fumbled for the doorknob and practically fell out of the door and down the steps. I hurried back to the meeting, the script clutched to my chest. I kept looking back over my shoulder. Why? I don't know. For the men in white coats, maybe?  
The director's assistant looked at me funny when I handed her the script instead of taking it to Tom himself. She took the script to Tom but I stayed back against the wall, by the door. I finally felt the fine tremor thrumming through me.  
She leaned up to my ear. “Are you alright?”  
“Fine.”  
“You don't look it. Why don't you go have a seat on the couch over there until we're done here? Hm?” I licked my lips and nodded. I sat down on the couch and tried to make myself small and inconspicuous. My phone vibrated. I looked around to make sure no one paid me any attention and pulled the phone out.  
An unfamiliar number flashed a text: Are you alright?  
I frowned and responded: Who is this?  
The unfamiliar number flashed a text again: Look up.  
I did. The only person paying me any attention was Tom. I whimpered. I'd lost my ever-loving mind. I responded: No I'm not. Think I'll be leaving early.  
I jumped up and ran to the bathroom off the conference room, shutting the door louder than intended. I ran cool water over my wrists, ducking my head to rest my forehead on the counter. That had to be one of the single hottest things I'd ever seen. Dreamed? Hallucinated? Fuck. I had to have hallucinated it. Then to have him text me.  
I closed my eyes. The image flashed in my mind again. The way he grabbed the scarf that bound his hands. The furrow in his brow as he fought to be still, biting his bottom lip. The way his face flushed. With pleasure or embarrassment? The way Loki pressed to his back. My lips parted, my tongue dragging along the inside of my bottom lip. Fuck.  
Someone knocked softly on the door. “Jamie? Are you alright?”  
“No, I'm not feeling...myself.”  
“We'll just be doing readings if you want to take off. I'll let Marcus know you weren't feeling well.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I'll text you to let you know if you'll be helping Tom again.”  
“OK.”  
I'd have walk through that room to get to the door. There wasn't a fucking back door or a damn window I could escape through. I pressed my wet cool hands to my flaming cheeks then turned off the water.  
I dried off my hands slowly, far slower than was necessary. I opened the door slowly, quietly. The cast was running through lines with the writer. I hurried across the room. I couldn't help myself. I stole a glance toward the table. Tom watched me with the oddest expression. Almost like he'd known what I'd seen, hallucinated. Fuck, I don't know.  
I dropped my eyes back to the floor and slipped out the door. I didn't stop until I made it to my car. I leaned against the driver's door, breathing heavily. Fuck. I felt that excitement and anxiety bubble triple in size. Oh yeah, and add arousal in there now. Stupid brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

I sat in the rental car, staring at my hands. I could totally do this. I could go back in there and do this. This was a once in lifetime opportunity. Plus, my friends would kill me if I missed the opportunity to work alongside Tom. I'd told Trixi about my hallucination in the trailer. I'd given as many details as I could. The more I told her, the more I remembered.  
Like the way Tom's cheeks were slightly pink at the tops and his jaw was set. The way Loki's body curved around Tom's. Goddammit, I had to the stop this. I sighed heavily and threw my head back. “What the fuck are you doing? You're blowing this. Get a grip.” I reached up covered my face with both hands. I rubbed back and forth. “I can do this. I can do this. I didn't see what I saw. Just go back in there and do your job.” I could almost feel someone watching me. I sat up slightly, slowly looking around, but I didn't see anyone.  
I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder. I checked it to make sure my tablet was inside. I took my time getting out of the car and locking it. I dragged my feet until I heard someone shout my name.  
“Jamie!” I looked around until I spotted Rebecca, the director's assistant. Shit. I ran over to her, putting yesterday out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I lost myself in the static place I go to when I run. Maria Brink screamed in my ears. I fucking love The Promise. This was a great song to run to. And fuck to. But I didn’t want to think about that. I felt electricity roll over me. I love music. It does things to me.  
Beneath the violent love song, I could hear my breath rasp from my lungs, thankful I'd brought my inhaler. At this hour, there was only one other runner on the path. I'd left my gym key at home so I was forced to run outside. It felt good but killed my allergies. I sang along to the song under my breath.  
Coming around the bend, the other runner was stopped, bent over tying their shoes. I tried to veer around them, but tripped over a branch and fell right into them. My momentum carried me over into the grass and onto my knees.  
“Are you alright?”  
I leaned forward, bracing my hands on my thighs to catch my breath. I nodded. “Yea.”  
“Here, let my help you up.” I took the hand offered. It felt warm and strong. He pulled up as I pushed up.  
“Thanks, I just couldn't stop.” I turned to the other runner. “Tom!”  
He smiled cautiously. “You're the contest winner. Jamie, wasn't it?”  
“Yes.” I felt a bubble rise in my chest. He remembered my name. Squee! We both seemed to notice at the same time that we still held hands. I let go reluctantly before he could so I didn't seem weird.  
“You're a runner.”  
“Yea, because of you actually.” I felt myself blush. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. “The whole Elle UK thing and I'd heard in a couple interviews that you were a runner. And I was on this fitness and weight loss journey so I gave it a shot and really enjoyed it. And I'm babbling. I'm so sorry.”  
“It's alright. It's alright. You're a fan?”  
My blush renewed. “Yes. I think you're brilliant.”  
“Well, thank you.” He ducked his chin in a nod.  
I swallowed then cleared my throat, garnering the courage from the fact that my ladies would just die for this moment. “Um, I hate to be an imposition. But-”  
“An autograph? I'm afraid I haven't a pen. I'm sorry.”  
“No-no! Well, of course but I mean, not this very moment. I mean. Fuck, I'm babbling again. I-” I took a deep breath. “Would you mind terribly if I joined you on your run? You don't have to pace me or anything. I'd just be honored to run a ways with you.”  
“I don't see the harm. Let me know when you're ready.” I plucked my inhaler out of my pocket and did a quick puff.  
“I'm good.”  
“Great.” We took off at slow pace at first then built faster. His long, gorgeous legs carried him forward. I had to quicken my stride to keep up. When his path diverged from my intended path, I stayed with him until my body gave up the ghost.  
I slowed and watched him pull away. He seemed to notice I wasn't there and turned a bit. “See you on the set.” He waved and carried on without me. I stopped and watched him go.  
I dropped to the grass and pulled out my phone. I posted an emphatic status about my chance encounter. Nicole, Trixi, Fiona, and Jacie immediately wanted details. I gave freely. Because of course, that's what we do. I dropped back to lie in the grass, high on a double shot of adrenaline and albuterol.  
I screamed excitedly and kicked my legs in the air. My alarm went off on my phone. “Fuck! I'm gonna be late.” I jumped and started jogging back the hotel. My shower would be cut extremely short and I'd wind up on set with my hair wet. So long as we weren't filming the dust storm, I'd be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

We filmed the fucking dust storm. I stood off to left with a mask over my face. They wanted to film some of the storm with actual dirt and finish it off with CGI. My thick damp hair felt heavy with dirt.  
I watched the actors go about their scene. The swirling, blowing dust mesmerized me. The actor delivered his line, impassioned and pulled the actress into his arms. I gasped softly. The director yelled cut. The fans shut off.  
I looked around me, pretty sure he couldn't have heard my gasp over the fans. The director didn't head my way so I relaxed.  
The light pressure of fingertips rested on my back. “Afternoon.” I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I gazed up at Tom, thankful for my mask so he couldn't see my doofy grin.  
“Afternoon.” He had dirt smudged on his face and neck. The talker's jacket hung open revealing a dirt smudged white tank top, a 'wife beater'. God, he looked sexy standing there in filth. “I didn't know you were in this scene.”  
“I'm not. I'm waiting for next set up.”  
“Oh.” I felt so awkward. Here, I wanted to maul this man as well as have an intelligent, witty conversation with him. Yet, every time he spoke to me, I couldn't think of a fucking thing to say. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out and checked the text.  
Mom: J's sick. Think its food poisoning. Coming out both ends and just wants you.  
My shoulders dropped. I felt horrible as I responded: Tell him mommy loves him and I'll call him when I'm done with shooting for the day. I can't talk now. There should be some white Gatorade in the pantry.  
Mom: I found it and put a couple in the fridge. D wants to talk to you too. She climbed at a ladder at school.  
I didn't realize I'd started to cry until my tears hit the dust covered screen. I put the phone to sleep then pocketed it. I glanced up at Tom. A soft look touched his eyes. He smiled. “Your kids?”  
“Yea. One's sick and one's done something I didn't think she'd be able to do for another year.” I sighed. He reached over and wiped away a tear, succeeding in smearing dirt across my face.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“It's alright. My hair is pretty much mud.”  
We stopped talking as the director called for quiet on the set and action. They shot the scene a second time. The actor almost angrily delivering his lines. The actress started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and snapped her back violently. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist. His mouth crushed hers, in a gruff painful kiss. She struggled and until he let her go. She fell to the ground like he'd dropped her then he walked out of the shot, leaving her in the dust cloud.  
“Cut! That was brilliant. Set up for the next shot. Tom! Where's Tom?! Jamie! Go find Tom!”  
I giggled. “Found him!” Tom waved from where we stood. He smiled at me. And I just melted.  
“Stop by my trailer before you leave set.”  
Uh, what? “Sure.” I watched the rest of the filming, enraptured. Tom on set was truly a thing to behold. Especially as a carnival talker. I really liked it. His boisterous personality channeled into the character.  
Rebecca had me running errands for the director until the end of the day. I had a whole list of memos to deliver to different departments. I tried to knock out the ones that were close to each other but I criss-crossed the set several times before I'd delivered them all. I returned to his trailer as he and Rebecca were leaving for the day.  
“Excellent, you've made it back in time. Nate wants you at Tom's trailer first thing in the morning. Tom's usual assistant is out sick again. They're afraid she'll be out for the remainder of filming. Nate has informed that Tom likes you and you're the most competent replacement we've provided.”  
“Uh, alright. You're the director. I go where you tell me.”  
“Precisely. So, Tom's trailer first thing.”  
I knocked on the trailer door. Music played on the other side. "Come in." I opened the door, slowly. The middle of the trailer was taken up by the long, lanky figure of my favorite actor doing yoga. I closed the door behind me, feeling the cool air fight the heat. I clutched my tablet and clipboard to my chest. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to stare or squeak. Or moan. God, please don’t let me moan.  
I pressed my thighs together. "You wanted to see me?"  
Tom turned around and sat on the yoga mat, resting his forearms on his bent knees. "First things first, I look forward to working with you for the rest of the filming." I swallowed and nodded. "Secondly, about yesterday."  
"Yesterday, Mr. H?"  
His long fingers combed through his short brown hair. "Please, don't play coy with me, Jamie. I'm fully aware of what you saw when I asked you to get the copy of my script."  
I drew in a deep breath. "So I'm not crazy."  
"Far from it, darling. You are very special." He straightened his legs flat against the floor. "Loki enjoys you. He enjoys how flustered you get." I slid into the wall. “How excited.” He pinned me with a look and it took some time for me to find my voice.  
"I'm not quite sure my brain can fully process this, Mr. H."  
"Well, darling, I hope you can." My breath caught in my throat. Tom's left eye was his predominantly blue color. The right was a blazing green. "He enjoys your arousal. And to be quite honest, so do I."  
I closed my eyes, trying to wrangle my breathing as I slid down to the floor. "Please, don't say that. Please."  
The trailer moved. I opened my eyes and squeaked. Tom stopped in front of me, on all fours. The look on his face was purely predatory. I dropped my hands to the floor next to me. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head. His face pressed into the crook of my neck. I whimpered as he drew a breath. "Mmmm, quite the contrary."  
"Please..."  
"Please what, pet?" His mouth ghosted over my jaw to hover against mine.  
A knock sounded loudly on the door. We both looked at it. Tom blinked and his eyes had returned to normal. He stood up slowly and offered his hand to me. I didn't hesitate to take it. He pulled me up easily with surprising strength. He opened the door to Brian.  
"Are you about ready to leave, Tom?"  
"Yes, just a few more moments."  
"I'll be waiting outside." He closed the door.  
Tom turned to me and lifted my chin. "If you quit, I'll understand." I shook my head. "Good. See you tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

They were supposed to film an outdoor shower scene. The weather had other plans. As the rain pummeled Tom’s trailer, I sat at the table, typing on my tablet. I needed to get the thoughts swirling in my head down before they vanished. Tom was in the back, getting ready to head to wardrobe.  
As soon as I arrived, Mike had texted to say they were filming the brawl on the train. I had watched Tom do yoga to limber up. His left eye flashed green when he caught me watching. When I tried to step past him to get to the bathroom, he’d grabbed me about the waist and pulled me down to sit astride his lap.  
“Tell me what you’re thinking.” His open mouth hovered by mine.  
“That you’re so beautiful it’s unfair.”  
“You’re beautiful.” His breathed deeply as he pressed his face into my hair. “We both think so.” His lips ghosted over my pulse. He chuckled when it jumped. “Do you like being this close to me?” His hand moved up to palm my stiffened nipple. “I think you do.”  
“I do.”  
His mouth returned to mine. “Tell me what you want to do.”  
“Oh no.” I stood up and managed to take a step back, but I was sure I was well within his reach. “No, no, I can’t do that.” I darted for the door but the rain chose that moment to increase full force. The clap of thunder and flash of lightning startled me.  
Tom’s body pushed me into the wall, facing it. His lips and teeth found my pulse. I whimpered, desperately trying not to moan. All hope was lost for that when he popped the button on my jeans and slipped his hand inside my panties. I groaned as he parted my lips and sought my clit.  
He pressed me harder into the wall. I panted and whimpered the closer he brought me to release. His cock grew long and hard and pushed into my back. “Is this what you want?”  
“Yes.” I barely recognized my breathless voice. His hand covered mine on the wall. I reached for it, locking our fingers together.  
He pressed his teeth to my shoulder as our bodies moved. My own moved without my permission and his moved with mine, fucking me on top of our clothes. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“Oh please, no.” My orgasm flared through me from his fingers a moment later. I let my head drop back. His open mouth kisses up my jaw to my mouth sent electricity through me. I turned, forcing him to pull his hand out of my jeans.  
He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them. “So sweet, like honey.” I opened my mouth when he offered his fingers. I sucked them clean, meeting his eyes as I moved up and down the long, elegant digits. He grabbed him chin and pushed me back against the wall. “What a good girl you are, Jamie.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Your confusion is delectable. You don’t know whether to call me Tom or Loki. So the good girl goes with what she knows.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“My, you are a good girl.” Tom’s phone vibrated from the table. He sighed deeply and pulled away. “Yes? Hey, Nate. Yes, Jamie showed up. Early actually. They swapped scenes due to the weather. Yes, I’ll be there. I’m bringing Jamie with me.” He cast me a devilish grin and I squirmed. “Right, see you then.” He hung up the phone then turned back to me. “Where were we? Oh yes…you were about to show me what a good girl you are.”  
A sharp knock sounded then the door opened. “Sorry, Tom. The director wants you on set.” Brian raised an eyebrow at the pair of us but didn’t ask questions.  
“We’ll be right there.” Tom turned back to me. His eyes were both fully blue. “We’ll finish this later.”

I watched the choreographed dance of the fight. As with any scene with multiple variables, some things went awry. A few of the punches actually landed. Tom took an elbow to the face hard, giving him a huge black eye. Make-up would have to cover it up tomorrow…which was tricky with the outdoor shower scene.  
Tom complained of a headache toward the end of the day so Nate asked if I could drive him back to the hotel. I could of course. Then I’d been suckered into staying.  
Tom sat on the couch of his suite with his legs spread wide. I knelt beside him holding an ice pack to his eye to minimize the swelling. He hadn’t said much to me after pulling me into the room and kissing me breathless.  
He thumbed through his script. “Mike checked the weather and we should be good for the shower scene tomorrow.” I bit my lip but didn’t say anything. What would I have said? My bubble of anxiety and excitement was back. “Jamie?”  
“Yes?”  
He pulled the ice pack away from his eye and took it from me. It made a wet thud on the table. I looked from it to him then held my breath as he pulled me into his lap. “Are you truly ok with this?” I tucked my hair behind my ear and tried to hide my blush. “Because if you aren’t, I will back off.” He swallowed and frowned. “No matter what the Horned One has to say about it.”  
“I’m alright with it. This all seems too unreal and crazy.”  
“I assure you, it’s very real.”  
“But how? How is it possible?”  
“It was odd.” He settled me more comfortably on his lap. His hand rested on my thigh, gently caressing back and forth. “After the success of the first Thor, I had this dream shortly after the Avengers premiere and all the press when it really blew up and took off. Loki thanked me for renewing his worship. He told me he wanted to give me a blessing as thanks. When I woke up, I was his vessel.”  
“Wow.”  
“You don’t believe me, do you?”  
“No, no, I believe you. I’ve seen the shift in you when he’s in control. I have a very open mind about things in the invisible world.”  
“Splendid. Would you kneel for me, darling? Show me what a good girl you are.” I blinked but his left eye had become a brilliant green. I knew from that that Loki had taken him over.  
I slid to my knees between his widespread legs. “Is that why you’ve been single all this time?” I ran my palms up and down his thighs. He shifted on the cushion.  
“Yes…I never let them get too close. They wouldn’t understand.”  
“But I do…” He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his growing cock from his boxers. I bit my bottom lip at its size.  
“That is incredibly sexy.”  
I looked up at him. “What is?”  
“You’re pure excitement and joy at my cock.” He stroked it lazily and my eyes left his face to follow the motion. My tongue rolled over my bottom lip. I raised my hands, trying to contain my excitement. He smirked as he watched me bring my hands to my throat.  
“May I?”  
“Of course, pet.” He let himself go.  
I reached for him then paused. “Is Tom really ok with this? I won’t be party to some weird form of sexual assault.”  
“Yes, pet, he’s fine with it.”  
I narrowed my eyes. “I want him to say it.”  
“You’re being a bad girl.”  
I crossed my arms over my chest. “No, I’m not. I want to hear Tom Hiddleston tell me it’s alright not the god who’s riding him.”  
Loki smirked at the phrase I used. “Very well, pet.” Loki closed his eyes and when he opened them they were both that crystalline blue.  
“Are you really ok with this?”  
Tom smiled and cupped the side of my face. “Thank you for your concern, but you wouldn’t be here if I didn’t consent to it.”  
I leaned up and kissed him. If it were possible, I felt the shift in his kiss. It went from eager and passionate to overwhelming and demanding. I pulled away to breathe. Both eyes had gone green. His hand on my jaw moved back into my hair, twisting his fingers there.  
“Now please your god.” My belly flip flopped with the need of those words. His hand on the back of my head guided me down even as I lowered myself to his cock. My lips kissed the crown of him as I wrapped my hand around his shaft. His hold on my hair guided my up down but I controlled the licking and stroking and sucking.  
Loki groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the couch. My hand and mouth moved opposite directions, meeting in the middle. I hollowed my cheeks and was rewarded with a whimper from him. His hips began to move, pushing a bit more of his cock down my throat.  
His cock tensed between my lips. “Stop using your hands, pet.” I grabbed onto his thighs. His moans and hisses grew louder as he thrust into my mouth. He twisted my hair tighter and pulled me closer. Tears leaked from my eyes and my throat convulsed from my gag reflex. I moaned and whimpered, flexing my hands on his muscular thighs, pressing my fingertips in deeper.  
Hot, sticky cum coated the back of my throat and my tongue as he grunted, breathing through his nose. “Ah god, yes…” I thought I heard two voices, clear and distinct come from above. His hand unwound from my hair. I pulled off his spent cock and turned, grabbing his cup of tepid tea and downed the rest of the cup.  
Tom sat with his head leaned back on the couch, breathing heavily. I tucked him back into his trousers carefully but didn’t attempt to zip. I laid my cheek on his thigh, waiting for him to say something. He gently stroked my hair, caressing my cheek every so often. “Darling, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.” I didn’t want to move or break the moment. I’d just given Tom a blowjob. Did that really happen? Fuck yes it did! But my euphoria didn’t last.  
“Excuse me for a moment, Jamie.” I sat back on my heels. He stood up, swinging his long leg over my head. I giggled. He trotted a few steps then looked over his shoulder, grinning like the little shit he is.  
Now that the moment was broken, I wanted to leave before things got awkward. I jumped up and looked around frantically for my shoes. Where had I put them? Ah! There! Over by the table. I’d kicked them off while we ate a quiet dinner. I perched on the edge of the chair, pulling my left sneaker on.  
The bedroom door opened. My mouth opened like a fish. Tom smiled. “What?”  
“Oh no.” I stood up and hobbled across the room in my one shoe. “No, no, no, you get right back in there and you take those fucking glasses off and you put a goddamn shirt on because I cannot- CAN NOT- cope with you being shirtless in pajamas pants and those fucking glasses.”  
Tom laughed and let me push him back to the doorway before he took my wrists in his hands. “And why is that?”  
“Because I will not be able to sleep with how stupidly, ridiculously fucking sexy you are right now ready for bed.” I closed my eyes and shook my head. “Not seeing it.” He laughed again. “Stop laughing.” I tried not to smile. “Tom, stop laughing.”  
“Alright, alright, but why shouldn’t I look like I’m going to bed. I am. Well, I should say we are.”  
My eyes snapped open. “What?”  
“It would be rather crass of me to simply let you leave after the splendid head you just gave me.” He pulled me close enough to wrap his arms around me then plucked at my bottom lip. “Top rate, love.” He smirked at my befuddled expression then kissed me deeply. “Now, come to bed. It’s late and we have a long day of shooting tomorrow.” He went around the room, turning out the lights.  
“But I don’t have any clothes…”   
He engaged the security lock on the door. “You don’t need them.” I kicked off my shoe and followed him obediently into the bedroom. I stood awkward on the opposite side of the bed as he pulled down the covers. “Well?”  
“What? You want me to strip?”  
He laughed. “I want you comfortable. And the clothes you’ve worn all day can’t possibly be. Especially those jeans.” I sighed. This man had my number, damn him. He watched me carefully as I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down. I pulled off my socks while I was down there. I think I surprised him when I didn’t simply pull off my bra through my shirt but instead, pulled my shirt off cross body and wriggled out of my bra. My breasts bounced with the motion.  
He cleared his throat as I crawled into bed. “Yes, well, alright then.” He settled into the bed close to the middle, not leaving me a whole lot of room. Again, I surprised him when, having no other place to go, I cuddled up to him. He rolled over onto his side to face me, smiling softly. “I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I’ve shared a bed with a woman and not had to hide anything.”  
“That’s terribly sad.”  
He scoffed. “Don’t be sad for me. I’m living my dream and having a blast.” He tipped my chin up so he could look me fully in the eyes. “You’re incredibly special, Jamie.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are.” He leaned in and kissed me closed mouth then trailed his fingers down my bare arm. “Goodnight, darling.”  
“Goodnight, Tom.” I expected him to roll away, instead he scooted closer. His face rested against my forehead and hair. I didn’t think I’d be able to sleep. I was wrong. I fell asleep looking at the most beautiful man I knew.


	7. Chapter 7

It took me a moment to remember where I was when I woke up. I wasn’t in my hotel room. I was in Tom’s. In Tom’s bed. In my panties. With the very man cuddled up against my back with his arm around my waist.  
And I really had to pee.  
I slipped out from under his arm then hurried to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror then looked away quickly, so it wouldn’t become too real. I tiptoed back to the bed and bent over for my jeans. I screamed when he grabbed me about the waist and threw me back on the bed.  
He propped himself over, settling his body between my legs. His eyes remained fully blue. “I certainly hope you don’t think you’re sneaking out.”  
“I- well- I, um-“ He wiggled his hips back and forth, teasing his morning wood against my crotch. His open mouth hovered above mine.  
“Stay for breakfast.”  
“Ok…” His lips met mine and set fire to me. His hands and mouth met on my breasts. Licking and sucking and biting and pulling and kneading until I whimpered. Sometimes being super sensitive on my nipples was a blessing and a curse. I nearly came undone before he moved down my belly to the waistband of my panties.  
“But first, I need to return the splendid head from the last night.” He pushed my panties to the side and watched my face as he plunged two fingers inside of me. My mouth fell as I leaned up to look down at him. He kept my gaze as he lowered his mouth to my clit. Fire spread over me as his thin lips teased my hard bud. His tongue worked and his fingers fucked me slowly, curling to hit my sweet spot. I dropped back on the bed, arching my back.  
My fingers found his hair. As he brought me gasping, I grabbed and pulled, pushing my cunt up into his face. I rode his tongue and fingers while he kept going, shoving me right into a second orgasm. He still didn’t stop until a third almost painful orgasm tore through me. He crawled up my body and kissed me.  
His knees bumped my thighs, urging me to open wider. I did. I felt him right there. The only thing separating us was his pajama pants. I whimpered as he ground his cock against me. The rough brush of his pants against my pussy and my panties had me lifting off the bed.  
A knock on the open bedroom knock surprised us both. “Hey Tom, you didn’t- Oh shit, buddy! Sorry!” Nate ducked back out the door.  
“Fucking hell.” His forehead dropped to my chin.  
“It’s alright.” I licked my lips then kissed his forehead. “We should probably get dressed…” Great, how was this going to look?  
“Stay in here, darling. I don’t want you getting in trouble because of me.” He kissed me quickly but came back for more as he pulled away. “Thank you.” He didn’t hide his impressive tent as he padded barefoot out into the suite. I could hear muffled voices as I quickly dressed.  
I scurried to the bathroom to make my hair presentable and clean myself up. My face was flushed and my knees were still shaky. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d cum so many times, so hard and so close together. I opened the door and walked right into Tom.  
“There you are.”  
I laughed. “Where else would I be?”  
He grinned but ducked his head and blushed. “I haven’t a clue. Nate’s gone.” He noticed my fully clothed attire. “You’re dressed.”  
“Yes, I need to get back to my hotel and shower.” I looked at my cell phone. “Shit, I’m going to be late.” My anxiety bubble wiped away the euphoria for the spectacular oral he’d given me. I darted around him but he caught my arm.  
“I’m right here. You’re not late.”  
“But-“  
“You’re MY assistant for the time being, are you not?”  
“I am.”  
“Then I say you’re not late. Come back to bed and let’s finish what we started.”  
He drew me into his arms and kissed me, pulling me back toward the bed. I managed to get my arm free and put both my hands on his chest. I pushed and pulled away at the same moment the backs of his knees hit the bed. He dropped onto his butt but was quick to grab me around the waist before I got back to far.  
“Tom, we-“ He buried his face in my neck and I couldn’t speak. His lips and teeth sent charges through my nerves. “-we can’t...we can’t fuck.” He stilled.  
“Why not?”  
“Do you have a condom?” He swore under his breath. “See. Plus Mike wants to get through a good deal today while the weather holds out.”  
“Alright.” I started to slide off his lap but he flipped me onto my back. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still fool around until breakfast gets here.” His mouth covered mine as his hand slipped into my jeans and panties. I was wet again already. He rubbed my clit in time with pressing his cock against my thigh. I swallowed down his moans, answering him with my own.  
He panted the faster he moved. The faster his cock rubbed between his body and mine, the more I wanted it inside me. Pleasure blossomed out from his fingers on me. His body began to shake against mine.  
“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you.” Oh god, he was not. His teeth pressed to my chin. “To bury my cock so deep in your cunt you can’t breathe. I want that. You want that too, don’t you?”  
“Yes…” No point in lying.  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Oh good girl.” The fucker practically purred. I groaned. I couldn’t help it. “Cum for me, Jamie. I know you have another one in you.” His eyes stayed blue. I waited for Loki to take over because I wasn’t so sure I’d be able to say no if he started being dominant as all fuck. Again, a loud knock stopped us. “Just a minute!” Tom grunted, biting on my bottom lip before plunging his tongue into my mouth. He groaned against my mouth and I felt wet against my leg through the denim. I cried out into his mouth as he brought me off a fourth time.  
I lay in the bed panting as he hurried from the bedroom. Again, I heard voices in the other room. I fixed my hair a second time then walked out of the bedroom as the main door was closing. My stomach growled. Tom wheeled the room service tray over to the table. I tugged my shoes on.  
“You’re leaving?”  
“Yes, Tom. I really need a shower. And clean panties at least. There are all damp now.” He chuckled.  
“At least eat before you leave.” My stomach growled on cue. “See? Now sit.”  
I dropped down into the chair. Everything smelled delicious. I ate French toast with strawberries and powdered sugar and bacon. I looked at the clock again. “I really need to go.” I sidled around the table and gave him a kiss. He blinked at my affection, surprised but pleased at my assumed intimacy. I bit my lip, worried I’d done something wrong.  
He smiled then reached up and captured my chin, giving me a deeper more thorough kiss. “I’ll see you on set then, darling.” I gave him one last quick kiss before running to the door. If I skirted the speed limit, I might make it to the set on time.  
I whipped around after closing the door and ran right into Rebecca. “Oh! Jamie! I didn’t know you…were…staying here.”  
I tucked my hair behind my ear. “I’m not.”  
She narrowed her eyes, maybe recollection dawning on her. “That’s Tom’s room, isn’t it?” I didn’t answer. “Listen, I get it. He’s the handsome actor. He’s charming and you’re cute and you’ll likely never get this chance again. But seriously, rethink this. We’ve got 2 months and one week left of filming. You don’t want the rumors to start.”  
“There’s nothing to start rumors over. He had a headache. I drove him home.”  
“And yet you’re leaving his hotel room the next morning?” I blushed. “Just…don’t be stupid. He’s a big star. He’ll go on with his life and you? You’ll go home.”  
“Excuse me, Rebecca. I’m going to be late.” I dodged around her and walked swiftly to the elevator. She was likely right but it didn’t make it hurt less. Would Tom or Loki notice if I pulled back just a little bit? This rate I was going ravaged and ruined before we were even a month in.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun and humidity decided to pay us back for the storm the day before. The outdoor shower scene took forever to film. The heat and the water kept causing Tom’s make-up to run. Finally, Mike the director just said to hell with it and they’d cover it with CGI.  
I wasn’t aware of all the details of the scene. It was a group one that turned into a sex scene. I stood off to the side watching Tom and the other male lead stand naked under hose water, saying their lines. I caught him glancing at me from time to time when the camera wasn’t rolling. Then the naked extras joined the shot, all five of them. The scripted banter had me smiling and trying not to laugh. The extras left and so did the male lead.  
Cue the female lead. I blinked at how much like me she looked. I’d never noticed before because I’d been so caught up in things with Tom. She played her part, surprised at Tom’s character still being in the shower stall, intrigued and aroused by his body then they were kissing and simulating sex. The director yelled stop. They set the scene again with different direction. I bit my lip as Tom held the girl up against the wooden wall. I gasped when he looked right at me. No one else did so I must have kept it low enough.  
“Stop. I know it’s written with you two facing but maybe from behind. This feels too intimate. She’s cheating on her man. It’s just a fuck, not love. Whip her around.”  
“Like this?” Tom grabbed the actress by the arm and whipped her around and pushed her against the stall wall.  
“Yes, like that.”  
“Wait, can I see this? I want to know how it’s going to look. Tom, show me with someone else.”  
“Of course, Maggie.” He looked to me and waved me over. “Jamie!” Oh fuck me, Jesus. He waved again. I reluctantly trudged forward. “Would you mind?”  
“Stand there, Jamie. Just go with the flow.”  
I stood where they told me to. Tom’s eyebrow rose then he stepped into me. His mouth was on mine, coaxing me to respond but before I had a chance, he broke away and grabbed me by the arm. I squeaked in surprise even though I knew it was coming as he whipped me around and pushed me into the wooden stall. He pressed into me. “Later.” His voice was so low that maybe I’d imagined it. I did NOT imagine the nip on my shoulder. Tom took a step back and I took a moment to turn around.  
“That. Yes, let’s do that.” Maggie, the female lead, gave me a wink as I walked off set.  
“Thank you, Jamie. I like that little squeak she did. Can you try that, Maggie? If it doesn’t fit, then we’ll go back to the gasp.”  
I stood off to the side where I’d been standing, incredibly aware that my nipples were hard and I was wet. I watched as Tom did the same thing to Maggie only didn’t stop. They simulated sex against the wooden stall. Their moans and gasps shoved spikes of need into my belly. I would have added their hands locking together over the top of the stall but they weren’t going for intimacy. And the locked hands signified joining in my mind.  
I swallowed and turned away from the scene on the next take. I felt Tom’s eyes on me like an itch as they set the scene one more time. I turned to look at him to find him staring at me. I excused myself quietly to Rebecca and flat out ran for the parking lot. Tom’s trailer was closer. All my things including my car keys were in there, but I just wanted to put distance between him and I. I needed air. If I was going to heed Rebecca’s sound though ill-spirited advice, I needed air.  
I sat under the tree near where I parked my car until I felt my phone ring. Tom… “Hello?”  
“Where are you?” I hesitated to answer. “You’re not in the trailer. Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, Tom. Thank you for asking. I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“One, you’ve left your things in here.” He jingled my keys on the other end of the line for emphasis. “And two, we’ve a dinner party.”  
“We?”  
“Yes, I need a plus one. You’re it.”  
“Tom, I don’t-“  
“It’s not formal. What you’re wearing is fine. Come to the trailer and fix your hair and we’ll be off.”  
“What if I don’t want to?” I could practically hear the shiver in reality, in Tom over the line.  
“Jamie, come to the trailer and that’s not a request.”  
I was already standing up before I answered. “Yes, sir.” I walked back to the trailer as slowly as I could, passing other crew members on their way home. The closer I got to the trailer, the tighter the anxious ball of fear and need wound. I knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” I sighed in relief at Tom’s tone. I opened the door to find him shirtless and damp. “There you are. Now hurry. Wear your hair in that adorable bun you had the other day.”  
“The messy bun?”  
“Yes, with the bangs to the side and spiked out the tie.” He unzipped his jeans and opened the fly to tuck in his shirt. “And don’t forget lip gloss. I adore your lips.” I swallowed and struggled for my voice. He zipped and pants then finger combed his hair. “Well, come on then.” He sat down to pull his shoes on.  
“Stop. This is too weird. I can’t.”  
“What’s weird?” He pulled the second shoe on.  
“This. How normal you’re acting.” The tears started before I could clamp down on them. Feeling stupid, I turned to run but the trailer wasn’t large and he had those long fucking legs and he cut me off.  
“Jamie, please talk to me.”  
“It’s just so overwhelming. I mean, you’re you and you’re hitting all my triggers like a jack hammer and I want you so bad it’s painful and I’m trying not to be or act like an idiot and you’re making it extremely hard and I really just want to go home and be with my children and not be ruined for every other fucking man out there.” He reached for me but I backed up. “I can’t take it. I quit.”  
“Jamie, you’re not quitting.”  
“Yes, yes I am.”  
“No, you’re not.” He had one blue eye and one green. I had the god and the man staring holes into me. “You’re going to fix your hair and put on lip gloss and come to the party with me.” I swallowed and shook my head.  
He grabbed my arm and whipped me around like he’d done on set, pushing me up against the counter. “You’re being a bad girl, pet. And bad girls get punished.” He lifted my arms and slapped my hands against the wooden cabinets just above my head.  
“Tom-“  
“Quiet, pet. Don’t make me silence you.” He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and jerked them and my panties down to my thighs, exposing my bare ass. I gasped at the rain of smacks he laid down on my ass. There was no rhythm, no breaks, no soothing, just one smack right after the other. I trembled with my quiet tears, biting my lip as I tried to stay quiet.  
Then he stopped. His heavy breathing and my shaking soft sobs filled the trailer. I stayed still as he brought my panties and jeans back up my legs. He could feel the heat and wet. I liked spankings. I can’t deny that. Even with a punishment spanking, I became aroused. He took my hands and turned me around. I looked down at the floor, but he used our joined hands to tilt my chin up. His large thumbs wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
“Are you alright?” I swallowed and nodded, unsure of my voice. “Please don’t quit on my account. Say you’ll stay.”  
My voice was small and wobbly. “I’ll stay.”  
“You’re the only one that we don’t have to hide from.” He smiled and I was struck by the sadness of it and that previous sentence. “Now, go wash your face, fix your hair and put on lip gloss for me.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I felt that he wanted to kiss me but was still punishing me. “Such a good girl for taking your punishment from Loki.” I smiled meekly at those two words ‘good girl’. I slipped under his arm, our hands lingering together until they came apart by distance. I shut the door with a click and washed my face. I fixed my hair like he’d wanted and put on fresh lip gloss. When I opened the door, he was leant against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He offered me his arm.   
“Shall we?” I smiled and took his arm. He surprised me by pulling me into a deep kiss I felt down to my toes. “If you want to quit, that’s fine but don’t quit because you desire me. Can’t you feel that I want you too? Surely this morning evidenced that.” He met my eyes. “And not just for Loki’s enjoyment of ‘Midgardian sex games’. I hope you understand.”  
I nodded. “Ok, Tom.” I smiled. I had no idea if I could really, truly handle this but I was going to give it my best. I mean…its Tom.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. The wine had brought a blush to my cheeks and throat. I couldn’t believe this day and it still wasn’t over yet. My belly twisted with anxious affection as I thought back on the car ride here. Tom had held my hand the entire drive. His thumb never stopped caressing the back of my hand. The silence in the car was comfortable yet filled with a waiting tension.  
Dinner had proved to be just as awkward as I feared. But Tom sat thigh to thigh with me and rested his hand on my leg whenever he could. Dinner turned to cocktails and conversation. Subjects of which I had little to no knowledge of, but I loved to hear him talk.  
I drew in a deep breath and screwed up my courage to go back out. I cracked the door and stepped out quietly. The thick carpet muffled my footsteps.  
“Who’s the girl with Hiddleston?” I paused far enough back in the hall they couldn’t see me.  
“His assistant for the movie. She won a contest to work on set. His came up sick and she got tapped.”  
“Lucky…you know anything about her?”  
“No, but Bec said she thinks they’re fucking.” I jerked.  
“No way! How slutty.”  
The second woman hummed in agreement. “I can only assume she’s right since he brought her here.”  
“I mean, I’d fuck him too if given the chance. But she’s not even all that pretty. Or skinny.”  
I narrowed my eyes at the last comment and stepped out of the hall. “For your information, we’re not fucking. And even if we were, it’s no one else’s goddamn business.” The pair stared at me in shock and a third who had been silent. “I may not be ‘all that pretty or skinny’ but at least I’m not a judgmental, jealous cunt.”  
Tom looked up from his conversation as I stormed away from them. “Something wrong, darling?”  
“I’ll wait in the car. Keys, please.” I held out my hand as he fished in his pocket for the keys, looking over my head.  
“Jamie?”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’d like to leave but you need to be here, so I’ll just wait in the car for you.” I wiggled my fingers for the keys. As soon as they were close enough, I grabbed them. He didn’t let go until I looked up at him.  
“Let me say my goodbyes and I’ll be out in the moment.” He looked at the trio I’d left.  
“Sure, it’s fine. Take all the time you need.”  
He smiled then leaned in and kissed me. “I’ll be right out.” He turned back to excuse himself and say goodnight. I wanted so badly to turn around at the three women, but I was better than that. I didn’t need their validation. Instead, I squeezed his hand as I walked away. He hung on until our opposite direction pulled us apart.  
I leaned against the hood of the Jaguar, staring up into the night sky. Up in the hills, you could see the stars better than you could from the city itself. Tom trailed his fingers up my arm, but I didn’t look in his direction. His lips pressed to my pulse, closing my eyes. His tongue joined the kiss. He must have heard my sigh. His arm wrapped around my torso, pulling me up off the hood to stand.  
“Come back to my hotel with me.”  
I looked up into his eyes, lost in the reflection of the stars in the crystal blue irises. “I can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“People already think we’re sleeping together.”  
“No, they think we’re fucking. We have, in fact, slept together.” He reached up to smooth my cheek. “It doesn’t matter what they think or think they know.”  
“Maybe to you. You’re the star.”  
“And for this movie, you’re my assistant.” I opened my mouth to tell him that didn’t matter and his tongue was there. He pushed me back against the car, kissing my breath away. “Come back with me, Jamie.”  
I looked up into his eyes, that beautifully handsome face. “Yes.”  
Passionate kisses at stop lights peppered the ride back to the hotel. We pulled up to valet parking and walked hand in hand into the hotel. When the elevator doors closed, he turned me to face him. The doors opened twice on our way to his floor but we didn’t stop kissing. I loved the taste and feel of his mouth.  
I stood behind him as he slid the key against the electronic lock. He opened the door just a crack then looked over his shoulder. His brilliant smile was shy and nervous but it spread wider to reassure me when he saw my hands at my lips, plucking them nervously.  
This time when he drew me into the room and closed the door behind me, he looked into my eyes so deep I swear he was looking at my soul. “If you want to leave, I’ll understand.”  
“I just have one request.”  
“What’s that?”  
“No Loki.” I caressed his cheeks with both hands. “Just you and I.”  
Tom smiled. “I can do that.” He reached up and wrapped his hands around mine. He held them tightly, turning his head from one side to the other to kiss my palms. “Go on into the bedroom. I’ll be there in a minute. Make yourself as comfortable as you want.”  
I looked over my shoulder as I walked to the bedroom. He walked to the window overlooking the city. He was looking at his reflection and past it. I left him to whatever he was doing. I turned to the bed, remembering how exquisite his mouth felt on my cunt. Just the memory warmed me, wet me, opened me.  
I pulled the tee shirt over my head, dropping it and my bra in a pile. I popped the button on my jeans and shimmied out of them. I heard Tom’s sigh as I started to climb onto the bed. I looked in his direction as he sucked in a breath.  
“Dear god…” He stopped in the middle of finger combing his hair and stared at me.  
I turned so I knelt on the bed, facing. “Everything ok?”  
“Bloody brilliant, Jamie.” He stripped off his shirt as he stalked to the bed. I looked up at him as he stood at the foot of the bed. “You took my breath away just then. Watching you crawl onto the bed. Pure eroticism and sensuality.” He buttoned and unzipped his jeans. I crawled forward as he shed them. His whimper shoved a spike of desire deep through me. “Christ, Jamie, what did I do to deserve this?”  
I laughed. “Why are you asking me? I’ve been wondering when my luck was going to run out.” I knelt on the bed. His arm encircled my waist and pulled me hard against his bare torso. His mouth covered mine and his hand dropped to explore my ass, kneading and pulling me closer. I broke the kiss, pulling away as he came for my mouth again. I trailed open-mouthed kisses down the center of his chest to his boxers.  
“Jamie.”  
I nipped the flesh just under his belly button and made him gasp. “Yes, Tom?”  
“Never mind…” He looked down at me with half-lidded eyes. Our hands went for nearly the same place. He reached into his boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock. I pulled the boxers down until they dropped to the floor by gravity. He held his breath and his cock steady for me. I kissed down to the trunk.  
My tongue ran along the length of him to the tip. He moaned as I took him into my mouth, my lips meeting his hand. I glanced up to meet his eyes, intense above his open mouth but still pure blue. He stroked his cock as I sucked it, looking up at him. He finally closed his eyes and let his head drop back. I let his cock go with a soft pop then kissed around the base, scraping my teeth lightly against the sensitive skin there.  
“Fuck…me…” The air left his chest, my reward for taking his testicles into my mouth one at a time. “Stop, Jamie…” He groaned. “Stop, please.” I sat back on my heels and looked up at him. He swallowed, trying to compose himself enough to speak. “Lay back.” I did. He didn’t have to crawl very far. He leaned down and kissed my knees then my thighs. He wrapped his fingers around the sides of my panties, caressing the fabric between his fingers. “If I had known these were so soft, I’d have touched them more.”  
I laughed. “You just want an excuse to get your hand down my pants.”  
“I don’t think I need an excuse.” He drew them slowly down my legs, bending me this way and that to get panties off. He balled them up and tossed them into his suitcase. I held my breath as he propped himself over me.  
A shift of his hips and he teased the head of his cock along my slit. His open mouth hovered over mine, his eyes stared into mine. He shifted his hips to glide the length of him along me. “Tom…”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Condom.”  
“Right, right.” He shifted and teased, rubbing against me. He kissed me until I whimpered.  
“Tom, condom.” He placed kisses along my bottom lip. “Please…I need you.”  
“You do?” He kissed and teased more. I opened my legs wider and lifted off the bed.  
“Yes, please, Tom.”  
“But that means I have to move.” He kissed my cheek and down my jaw. “I don’t want to move.” His breath against my ear sent shivers through me, pulling my nipples tighter.  
“I want you inside me.”  
He groaned, scraping his teeth along my ear. “Christ, say that again.”  
I skimmed my palms up his back. “I want you inside me.”  
He groaned again and kissed me. With a shift of his hips, he was at my entrance. “We don’t need a condom.” He kissed me before I could protest. I pushed him away. “I’m clean. You’re clean, correct?” I nodded. “Then where’s the issue?”  
“Um, pregnancy?”  
He smiled sadly. “I’ve a very low sperm count.” What the hell was I doing? Arguing with him in this moment about unprotected sex? But it was the right thing to do. For my heart and the future.  
“I’m so sorry, but I think it would be for the best.” He smiled that same sad smile and kissed me. He didn’t say another word as he climbed off the bed and rummaged in his traveling case. He held up the package for me to see then ripped it open. I bit my lip, watching him roll the thin latex down his cock. There was something so erotic about it. He looked up to catch my watching. His self-deprecating, boyish grin made me smile.  
Tom bounced onto the bed then nestled back where he’d been. “Tell me if I hurt you…” I felt the awkward rub of the condom against me then forgot everything. He pushed his way inside, opening me up. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.” I sighed. “I’m not fragile. Or a virgin.”  
He grinned. “And I’m not small. Not to brag.”  
It was my turn to grin. “You’re fine. I’ll tell you if you hurt me. Just go.” He pinned my hands on their side of my head, locking our fingers together. I could feel each vein and ridge of him as he drew out slow then slammed back in. I whimpered each time he bottomed out.  
“I love that sound.” He hit the end harder, making me louder. His body shook with his control as he forced himself to remain in that control. It wasn’t until I arched my back, keening to the ceiling as I came in a hot, wet rush that he lost his composure. His face screwed up in need. His open mouth pressed to my chin as he rode out his orgasm, groaning like a man in pain. He lost all rhythm, all control, as he fucked me harder.  
He cried out against my mouth, kissing away my moans. My thighs trembled but no way was I moving before he did. He pulled his hands from mine to prop himself up.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. A little shaky but that’s normal when you cum hard.” He chuckled. I cried out in surprise as he grabbed me and rolled us over onto his back. I lay on his chest, listening to his heart thunder beneath my ear. His fingers trailed up and down my spine as we lay there together, lazily enjoying the afterglow. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next month of filming, Tom and I spent more time together off the set. I spent more and more nights at his hotel room than at mine. We sat on the hood of the Jaguar, eating Chinese take-out out of the little white boxes.  
“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”  
“Why not?”  
“One, I have no formal wear. Two, I’m the production assistant you’re fucking. Three, people will read way too much into it.”  
He sighed. “You care too much what others think.”  
I slowly lowered the container of spicy sauced chicken. “That is not true. I don’t give a damn what people think about me. But they don’t need to be spreading rumors about you or calling you things you aren’t. I care about your reputation. Your livelihood depends on your popularity.” I shrugged. “I can work in any hospital.”  
“What about your writing? You need to be seen in a positive light as well.”  
Again I shrugged. “That’s not important to me. You are.” I brought the chopsticks to my mouth. After about the third bite, I realized he’d stopped eating. I turned my full attention on him. “What?”  
He took the container from me and set it aside. My nerves cranked into overdrive as he took both my hands in his. “The only people who have said that to me that I believe are my friends and family I’ve known for years.”  
“I-“  
He shook his head. “I believe you…and I want you to know that you’re important to me.” My anxiety bubble swelled in my chest and I wanted to run. This was all too perfect, too real. “So if you don’t want to go to the awards show with me, I’ll respect that. Would you at least come with me to London?”  
“I-I don’t know.”  
His thumbs caressed my cheeks. “It’s alright. I don’t leave for another week. I need to know a few days before I leave so I can get you a ticket with me.” I nodded. He kissed me under the stars then the Chinese was forgotten, falling into the grass as he fucked me on the hood of that Jaguar.

I wasn’t able to make up my own mind about going to London. Mike, the director, wanted me to stay on set while Tom was out of town for the week. That week I learned that the entire production knew about our affair…relationship…hell, I didn’t even know what we were…important to each other. Regardless of whatever we were, everyone knew about it.  
I sat on the bed in my hotel room, reading one of Tom’s books. My phone chimed, pausing the music I was listening to.  
Tom: Just landed. Grabbing a bite and a nap.  
Me: Sleep well, baby. (kiss emoji)  
Tom: lol You’re adorable. You know that?  
Me: (blush emoji) Get some sleep. You have a big night.  
Tom: I will, darling. Wish you were here.  
I sighed, staring at my phone.  
“That is the goofiest, love struck grin I’ve ever seen.”  
My head snapped up. “Loki!” He spread his arms and opened his hands as if to say ‘none other’. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to keep you company, pet.” I focused on his clothing. A dark green tunic and pants like the one he wore in Thor the Dark World hung loosely on his slender yet muscular frame. “Thomas doesn’t need me tonight so I’m all yours.”  
I licked my lips, wondering how much trouble I would get into if I told him that I really just wanted to read. His fingertips skimmed down my shoulder and back, leaving a cool trail that made me shiver and my nipples pull tight.  
“Are you afraid of me, pet?”  
“Yes…”  
He pouted dramatically. “You know I won’t hurt you in any lasting way. Thomas wouldn’t like that. He’s quite fond of you.” Loki took my chin and lifted my face. He leaned down and kissed me with surprising gentility. He climbed onto the bed, urging me onto my back. “I’m fond you as well. You see, when Thomas is happy…I have more strength, more mobility. I’m able to walk in this world, to see, to smell, to touch…to taste…to feel.”  
“I thought you looked down on Midgard.”  
He shrugged. “Yes but I cannot deny the beauty I have seen.” He skimmed his fingertips down my side, drawing my nipples tighter. I shivered, feeling the chill spread over me. “I’ve grown an appetite for you Midgardian women.”  
“So you’re merely appeasing a craving by spending time with me. Gee thanks, your highness.” I rolled over. “I’d like to get back to my book now. Go fuck someone else. There’s a whole army of fangirls who would kill or die to have you in their waking dreams.” I rolled back onto my belly and put my attention to the book. He fell still beside me, his arrogantly playful demeanor faded.  
“How dare you reject me.” I looked over my shoulder. His lovely green eyes had gone their natural Jotun red. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be with Thomas. You should thank me.”  
“I did. I have. With my words and my body. I’ve blown you. I’ve fucked you. I’ve let you dominate me. I know when you take over Tom when we’re together. You do it more than you think I know.”  
“And yet you reject me now when we’re alone.” He frowned, his coldly handsome face setting in hard lines as he looked down at me.  
“You’re the one that implied that any cunt will do so why not mine. I accept your connection and bond with Tom. You don’t have to hide. But I won’t be just your fuck because I’m right here when any pussy will do. I have more respect for myself than that. I don’t care if you are a god, Loki. I don’t care how handsome you are. I don’t care how well you can eat me out or fuck me. I refuse to be just any old hole for your prick. If that’s all I am, go somewhere else.”  
His eyes widened and his face softened. “That wasn’t my intention, Jamie.” He pulled me up to sit facing him. “You have given me something that I’ve longed for, unconditional acceptance. Please accept my apology for making you feel like something less.” He brought my hand to his lips, brushing cool kisses against the knuckles. He turned my hand palm up and kissed it, scraping his teeth slightly. “Am I forgiven?”  
I smiled. “Yes...”  
“Good.” He continued his kisses down my wrist, biting it to make me gasp. He bit the bend of my arm then jerked my body against his. “Thomas is still sleeping. Shall we give him a good dream?”  
I grinned. “What did you have in mind?”


	11. Chapter 11

My body trembled from exertion. Sweat tickled as it ran down my spine. My fingers dug painfully into the duvet at the foot of the bed. More sweat stung the red marks that criss-crossed my back. When I’d asked Loki what he’d had in mind, he took that as carte blanche to run with all the things he’d wanted to do to me that Tom had held at bay.  
I’d stripped for my god and knelt before him. We’d started off simple with a little head and face fucking. He’d held me still and used my mouth to his own end. Then he threw me over his lap, punishing me for my rejection of him with a spanking that turned my ass a deep red.  
The carpet bit into my knees. I cried out again as Loki thrust deep into me and brought the riding crop down across my back. I felt the warm trickle of sweat and blood as he finally broke the skin. His large hands covered my breasts, their cool touch pulled my nipples tight. I groaned in relief at the touch of his cool lips against my burning back.  
“You’re like a fire brand, my pet.” He grunted with effort. His palms skimmed up my arms to lock our hands together then I forgot everything except the blue of his skin against my pale skin and the feel of him. He thrust so hard and deep I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t moan, couldn’t speak. I came hard and shuddering when I could take no more.  
Loki groaned then grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me up off the bed. I hissed at the chill of his chest against my hot back. He turned me so that he could feast on my mouth. His unreadable red eyes stared into mine. I was mesmerized by the beauty of his lips, a shade darker than the rest of his flesh. I reached for them, caressing them. He pushed his face into the palm of my hand, moaning out his release.  
I collapsed against him, struggling to catch my breath. The air shimmered around him and he was the pale skinned, green eyed god I knew. He lifted me onto the bed and lay next to me. “I see now why Thomas cares for you.”  
He peppered kisses against my sweaty skin. “You say that like I know it.”  
“Well don’t you?” He looked at me as if I were slow. “You know his deepest secret and yet you care for him.”  
“And you…” It was my turn to look on the god as if he were slow. “Both of you. You’re the whole package. I cannot accept one and not the other.”  
“We are two halves of a whole.”  
I shook my head. “No, no, two sides of a coin. It’s duality, Loki. You are everything dark and animalistic and dominant that he never knew he wanted come to light. When you’re at the forefront, he can enjoy it and admit he enjoys it. He’s everything they write love songs and poems about. What every little girl wishes made flesh.”  
“Such a clever girl. I knew I liked you.” He kissed me, deep and slow. “But what if there is a day where I want to make love to you instead of fuck you? Will you allow me that?”  
I smiled. “I would allow you both anything.”  
He smiled and it lit his face in a completely different light. “Anything?”  
“Well, there are a handful of things that I just won’t do. Not for either of you. Ever.”  
“I can accept that…” He kissed the tops of my breasts. “You should rest. Thomas will be awake soon.” My eyes fluttered and the next thing I knew my phone was chiming. I reached for it, wincing at the soreness through my body. “Hello?”  
“Jamie, baby, are you alright?”  
I smiled, stretching out my cramped muscles. “A tad sore but wonderful.”  
“I know, I mean, I saw or at least dreamt…what did he do to you?”  
“You know exactly what he did.” I gingerly lay on my back. “Did you like it?”  
“Yes…did you?”  
“You know I did…tell me how much.”  
Tom drew a deep breath through his nose. I glanced at the time display. Fuck me, 3 a.m. which meant 9 a.m. for him. “So much that I’ve got a raging hard cock and I’m all alone.”  
I bit my lip and closed my eyes. “Well I’m here now. You should take care of it.”  
“Jamie, I-“  
“Tell me you’re not stroking it and I’ll believe you.”  
“I can’t.” I could practically see him, laying on his back with his dick in his hand, lazily stroking it. I moaned at the image. “Jamie, I can’t do this right now.”  
“It won’t take long. Will it help if I touch myself too?”  
“Oh god, immensely.” My fingers danced down my belly and slipped between my legs. I gasped at the light touch to my swollen and sensitive labia. Loki had slapped my pussy hard. It was probably bruised. “Let me hear you.” The next handful of minutes there were no words, just sighs and moans as we got off together. “I can’t wait to be with you again.”  
“When’s your flight back?”  
“Tomorrow evening. So no playing with Loki tonight. You need to recover.”  
I laughed. “Yes, Tom.”  
“I miss you.”  
“I miss you too.” Unspoken words hung on the air between us. “I should get a few more hours sleep before I have to be on set.”  
“Right, right, darling. I should get going. I’ve missed my run already. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”  
“Bye, Tom.”  
“Bye, Jamie.”

I winced as Tom pushed me up against the wall of the trailer. He broke the kiss. “Are you alright?”  
“Still a bit sore.”  
“Turn around.” He took a step back, finger combing his hair. “Lift your shirt.” I faced the wall and tugged my tee shirt up to my shoulders. “Fucking Christ, Jamie. Are you sure you’re alright?” His fingertips tentatively touched the healing red slashes from the riding crop.  
“I’m fine. They look worse than they feel.”  
“And you’re ok with him doing this?”  
I shrugged my shirt down. “We discussed parameters while you were gone. I have a safe word.” Tom looked at me concerned. “It’s not often a girl gets to have two completely different boyfriends in the same body.” I grinned then realized what I’d said. I held my breath.  
Tom smiled. “So long as you’re alright.” He cupped my face. “I missed you so much. Say it again.”  
“Say what.”  
“Boyfriend.” He grinned. “It makes me feel like a teenager with a steady girl.”  
“You’re my boyfriend?”  
He grinned even more. “Lover, boyfriend...whatever term you wish to use…just know that I’m yours.”  
“Tom, I didn’t ask for this…”  
“I know. I didn’t either. It simply happened.” He kissed me then, wrapping his arms tightly around me. We’d just broken apart and were staring into each other’s eyes when the door opened.  
Nate pushed his sunglasses down the ridge of his nose. “Seriously, you two?”  
Tom frowned. “What?”  
“The entire production knows about your affair.”  
“I haven’t exactly hid it. Why should I?” Nate opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he couldn’t find a valid reason. “Jamie is the only one I’m with so it’s not an affair.”  
“Just don’t let the tabloids get wind of this.”  
“Again, why should I care?”  
“You’re Britain’s most eligible bachelor. You’re every woman’s dream.”  
“It’s not going to hurt his popularity if he’s with someone. That’s just what the media and the crazy fans want people to think. The fans who truly care about him and his career want him to be happy.”  
“And I am.” He gave me a squeeze. My phone chimed.  
“Excuse me, guys.” I ducked into the back of the trailer. “Hey, mom, what’s up?”  
“You need to get home. Jay fell.”  
“What? Is he ok?”  
“Looks like his leg might be broken, possibly his hip.”  
“What the fuck was he doing?” Silence from the other end of the line. “Mother.”  
“He had his bike on the roof.”  
“On the roof!”  
“Now calm down.”  
“Don’t tell me to calm down. I’ll be home as soon as I can. Probably tomorrow morning, maybe afternoon. I’ve gotta go. If anything changes, you call me.” I hung up. I couldn’t fight the tears and worried bubble in my chest. My gut twisted and I slammed into the tiny bathroom. The toilet lid clattered and everything for breakfast wound up in the toilet.  
“Jamie?” My stomach heaved a second time. He stood in the doorway while I flushed, stood, rinsed my mouth out then closed the lid and sat on the toilet. “Everything alright?”  
I shook my head. “No, I have to go.”  
“Right, I’ll drive you back to the hotel. You can’t be here sick.”  
“I’m not sick.” I looked up at the odd look on his face. “Oh god, I’m not pregnant either!” I stood up and held my hands up. “No, don’t even think that. This is…this is nerves. My son. He knows no fear.” I combed my fingers through my hair. “That was my mother. Jay is in the hospital. They think his leg is broken, maybe his hip. I have to go home.”  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“No, you can’t. You have to finish filming.” Tom frowned. “I’ll go talk to Mike. I-I probably won’t be back before filming wraps.”  
“Come on. I’ll go talk to Mike with you.” He escorted me out. His arm wrapped around my waist and my head rested on his shoulder. Whatever anyone suspected, they now had proof. He knocked on the door of the director’s trailer.  
“Tom. Jamie?”  
“Mike, we need to talk.”  
“Everything ok?” The director looked between the two of us.  
“I have to leave. My son was in accident.”  
“Sure, of course. Of course. Do you know when you’ll be back?”  
I shook my head. “I probably won’t be. I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity.”  
“It’s been great press actually. Especially over the last week. There’s great shots of you helping out on set and even being an extra.” Tom looked over Mike’s shoulder at me. I hadn’t told him about that.  
“Please keep my name and email in your hiring list or whatever you have. I had fun and I’d love to do this again.”  
“Definitely, Jamie. Let me know how your son is.”  
“I will.”  
Tom followed me out of the trailer. We walked back to his trailer in silence. The door closed behind us and he pulled me into his arms. “Don’t leave before I get back to the hotel.”  
“I won’t. I have to pack everything up at my hotel first.” He kissed me and I didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want this whole experience to be over. We hadn’t gotten around to discussing what would happen after filming wrapped.  
I packed up what little I had left at my hotel and checked out. The production company paid for the room so I informed the front desk of my departure. I had nearly finished packing when Tom opened the door. He had an uncertain look on his face. Neither of us said anything as I flitted around the suite making sure I had everything.  
I stood in front of him. “I think that’s everything.” He nodded. “Will you help me carry my bags down?”  
“Of course.” I stepped away to put my shoes back on when he caught me around the waist. I cried out in surprise, huffing out air as I landed in his lap. He looked into my eyes, smiling for the first time since he’d come in. “Text me every time you stop.”  
“I will.”  
“And no texting and driving, missy.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
He clicked his tongue. “Don’t start our long distance relationship out on a broken promise.” I started to protest but he laid a finger against my lips. “I don’t want you doing it but if you do, use common sense.”  
“Yes, Tom.”  
“Call me as soon as you get home.”  
“I will.”  
“You’re still mine, you know that.” I smiled, a knot loosening in my chest. “I’ll visit as soon as filming wraps before I head to LA or London.” I nodded, not so sure of my voice. “This isn’t over just because you’re leaving…unless you want it to be.”  
“No, are you kidding?”  
He smiled. “Good.” Our foreheads rested together. His thumb caressed along my spine. “You should probably head out.”  
“I probably should.” We carried my bags down in comfortable but saddened silence. The valet brought my car around and helped us load the rest of my cases into the car. I opened the driver’s side door. “Hopefully, I’ll make good time once I’m out of the city.” Tom nodded. “Goodbye, Tom.”  
He drew in a deep breath then surprised everyone in the circular drive by pulling me into his arms. He kissed me so deeply and thorough that I felt it down into my toes. “Have a safe trip, my darling.” When he pulled away, his were both blue and green. “Yes, my pet, drive safely.” He stood by the door as I slid in the seat. “If you need anything, call me.”  
“I will.” He leaned in the window and kissed me one more time. I couldn’t believe the last 2 months of my life had happened. And as I drove further and further away from Tom and the city, it felt less and less real. I had pictures on my phone and marks on my body as proof that I’d loved two men in one.


	12. Epilogue

One month later…  
I closed the French doors to the den, shutting out the raucous sounds of the video game and the gaggle of boys. These game nights were happening with greater frequency as the school year came to a close. Our house had become the go-to hang out since Jay couldn’t go anywhere. He was in a cast up to his hip.  
My phone chimed from my pocket as I hurried down stairs. It was a good thing I had taken this time off for the production because Jay had been in and out of surgery since the accident. Tom and I had been confined to text conversation mostly. I smiled at the display.  
Tom: Landed. Taking a car to the hotel. Will call you as soon as I get there.  
Me: Ok, baby. How was your flight?  
Tom: Long. I can’t wait to eat and shower and relax.  
Me: I wish I was there with you.  
Tom: Me too.  
I swapped out the laundry then dodged my middle child racing through the house, screaming like a banshee as she waved a light saber around. My phone rang as I paused in the foyer. “Hey you.”  
“Hello, darling. It is splendid to hear your voice.”  
“I would have to agree with that statement. How was the flight?”  
“Fine, not as long as I had expected. I got a bit of reading done.”  
“Anything good?”  
“Your first 10 chapters.” I blushed. “It’s a fantastic story. I think I could help getting it optioned for film.”  
“Tom, you don’t have to do that.”  
“I know. But I’d love to play Basil.” I laughed. Little did he know I’d based the character off him anyway.  
A knock at the door drew my attention. “Hang on a sec, babe.” I held the phone to the side as I opened the door. He turned around and my phone slipped from my fingers. Tom stepped in the open door and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
“Surprise.”


End file.
